


Distractions

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be a lot easier to finish her homework if <i>somebody</i> would stop distracting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from Tumblr, with "I'm very busy right now and you're distracting me" as the prompt.

All Marinette wanted to do was finish her homework. It was due first thing tomorrow morning and she wanted to get some sleep tonight.

It seems, however, that destiny had other plans for her. 

Chat Noir had appeared on her balcony about an hour ago. At first, it seemed like everything was okay. They chatted, he had a snack, and then she sat down to do this dumb essay. He’d asked her if it was okay if he played music and she okay’d it. After all, she worked better when there was some background noise. He was considerate in keeping the music down, but she couldn’t focus when he was dancing across her bedroom floor. 

Despite knowing him for over a year, Marinette had no idea just how good of a dancer he was. Chat’s body moved lithely as his namesake, every move he hit, he hit it with utter perfection. Not to mention the way he moved his hips somehow managed to be both mesmerizing and utterly goofy. How could he even have this much energy in him? He’d been doing this for twenty minutes. Even though she was in shape, she would have quit a while ago. 

_Is he doing this on purpose,_ she wondered, watching him shake his hips out of the corner of her eye. _Gah, I can’t let him distract me! I need to finish this!_ But time and time again, she felt her gaze travel from the computer screen over to Chat Noir. He was moving so gracefully, so hypnotically, it was too hard to focus. 

“Ugh!” Marinette groaned, placing her head on her desk. At this rate, she was never going to finish this essay. 

“Are you all right, princess?” he asked, halting his dancing. 

“I just. I need to focus on writing this paper, and you’re distracting me-EEE!” she shrieked as he sped behind her, hands gripping her shoulders too suddenly for her taste. 

“It doesn’t look like you have anything done,” he commented, resting his face right against hers. The heat from his body seeped into hers, his cheek right against her. His skin was so soft. If she didn’t have such good self-control, she would have reached and stroked his face. 

“You’re just noticing that now?” she demanded. Chat Noir sighed and his hands started kneading her shoulders. Marinette let out a sigh; she never knew he was a good masseuse. Her muscles melted under his touch and felt the stress start to ebb. 

“You seem pretty tense. Maybe you should take a break for -” 

“No, I can’t take a break! I have to get this done!” The stress came roaring back. Chat sighed and slumped over, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. 

“It’s not healthy for you to push yourself like this,” he said. “How about you work for five more minutes and then you take a break?” Marinette knew he wasn’t going to give up. But he had a point. Maybe pushing herself this hard wasn’t a good thing. Sighing, she slumped and put her head on her desk. 

“I’d rather take the break now,” she said. 

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” His hands trailed down her back and gripped her under her armpits to haul her to her feet. 

“Chat, what are you doing?!” she demanded. 

“Let’s have some fun since you’re taking a break!” he said, grabbing her hands. “Dance with me!” 

“But - ah!” He spun her around before pulling her in towards him. 

“You dance, don’t you?” Chat Noir was challenging her, she could tell that much from his cocky smirk and that devilish note in his voice. 

“Of course I do, kitty,” she replied, grinning. The music was lively and she couldn’t help but enjoy herself as she danced around her bedroom with him. He spun her, dipped her, lifted her as if she weighed no more than a feather. _He was right,_ she realized. _A break what just what I needed._ As the songs got faster, their movements became more wild and Marinette didn’t even notice that they were moving closer and closer together until their bodies were pressed tightly against each other. 

And before she knew it, their lips were touching. 

His lips were so smooth and warm against her mouth and moved so well against her it made her knees turn to jelly. Her grip on him became tighter, but ultimately she was the one that ended the kiss. 

“Did we … ?” she thought aloud. She could feel a blush burning her cheeks. Liquid fire was running through her veins and no matter how well she tried to keep eye contact with him, her eyes kept flickering down to his lips. All she could think about was kissing him again. It had felt so right and felt so exhilarating. He noticed her gaze and grinned at her. 

“We could do it again,” he replied. 

She wasted no time in taking him up on his offer.


End file.
